Taming a Lioness
by never meant to be so cold
Summary: Heather was a wild, man eating lioness, and like he had said; he was born to be a lion tamer.  AleHeather 3    O N E S H O T


"I hate him. Remember; you. Hate. Him." Heather slowly whispered to herself as she wistfully entered the losers' cabinet, the economy class. Team Chris is really, really, really, really hot, or at least what was left of them, which was Owen, Duncan and the steamy Latin/Canadian guy who has haunted her dreams and her fantasies lately, for that she hated Alejandro Burromuerto.

Heather smiled, just by the thought of his ridiculous last name, but the instant her escaped her mind, the wider Alejandro's smile went upon his tawny, tanned, delicious skin. His green eyes intensified into her gray ones, a shiver went down her spine and she knew it.

Ever since they been suck at London while the rest of the teams went searching for clues, at first it was just them, the two of them, well including Cody and Sierra, which didn't really count because Sierra kept demanding Cody a kiss, they hardly realized they were there.

Then she remembered what had happened back in London and she blushed madly.

Alejandro knew that he was a ladies' man, he knew it and basked in its glory of it all.

But he had never in his life met a woman so fearless, so delectable, so mouth watering perfect that made him, the honorable ladies man, drool. Every time his emerald gaze would lock on her nice little hips, her long, lean delicious legs or her beautiful chest, which to his unluckiness was always covered by that short, rip-able red shirt, it made him ache with need.

Heather had him wrapped up around her delicate fingers; it was a good thing that she didn't know or else, she'd played him like a fiddle. He looked at her, she looked away.

She always looked away, it was easier for her not to subcome into his lustful gaze, it was easier on him too and Heather had that "I-will-eat-you-then-spit-you-out" demeanor that made him crazy, his body will ache with need for hers and his lips will call out to hers when he went to sleep at night, even beside the "losers" her could consider as teammates—for now.

Heather was a wild, man eating lioness, and like he had said; he was born to be a lion tamer.

Ever since the events that had happened backstage while his "team" searched for them, Alejandro had been stuck with Cody and Sierra, who weren't really paying attention due to the fighting between the uber fan and the geek, Alejandro had sat close to Heather. He blushed at the act that had followed, and a ladies' man never, _never _blushes.

Heather entered the confessional.

_(In Confessional) _

Heather sat uncomfortably, slowly passing her fingers through her short raven hair. She exhaled quite hard. She looked around the confessional to see if anyone was planning on using it.

"Okay, so, I don't know what happened to me back in London, I have never EVER let a guy talked me into something like that, but it was all so…hot and steamy."

Her mind flashed to that scene, they were both seated on the floor, next to each other, their arms scraped together every now and then, the moment when he touched her shoulder, the shiver that went up her body, the whispering of nothings within her ear in his rich deep accent. Then what had occurred, Alejandro had captured her lips and kissed them in a manner so fierce, but yet he was so gentle as if he was afraid to break her, she kissed him back, slowly closing her eyes, savoring the feel of his lips against hers. He placed her sitting on top of him; his back leaning to the wall, Heather slowly had wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands felt all the way down her breasts to up her thin waist, which started pacing at an amazing speed.

Heather madly blushed as the reality of it all came crashing down on her.

She shook her head, no, this was a competition, she wouldn't let a boy—well, more of a man actually—get in the way of it all, like it happened to Gwen with Trent in TDA and Courtney with Duncan back in TDI, men were distractions, she wasn't about to be weak and subsume into her desires, unlike her weak teammates.

There was a knock on the door.

"Busy," She said, but the one outside couldn't wait any longer, he entered and there was Alejandro in all his Latino glory, he punched something, it was the confessional camera.

Heather gasped. "What did you do that for?"

Alejandro looked at her with all the seriousness a handsome face can handle. "Because what I am about to do and say is only for yours ears, so that you believe me."

Heather blinked in disbelief.

"Heather, I _need_ you."

Heather laughed.

"I am not forming an alliance with you."

Alejandro smirked as he closed the door with the lock. "Who said anything about an alliance?"

"What. Do. You. Want?" She said, empathizing every word.

"I want you, Heather." He said as he pushed her against the wall. "There are no cameras here to bug us, want to finish what we started back in London?"

Heather laughed. "Bring it, asshole."

Alejandro laughed at her attempt to sound mean. "Oh, you delectable little bitch, it's on."

Alejandro started to kiss her with all the burning intensity he's been holding all this time, burring his burning, throbbing erection against her felt too amazing, he'd never lusted for a woman.

Not until Heather, of course. She was his Lioness and he will tame her.

"I,"A Hard, steamy kisser on her lips . "Hate," Another hard and steamy kiss. "You."

Alejandro chuckled deep in his throat.

Heather, not caring anymore about distractions, started to claw his shirt off, dramatically.

"Stay, Kitten, stay." He said, more like whispered in her ear, Heather shrugged.

Alejandro started to kiss down her neck the more and more, she moaned, they spent the rest of the hour like that touching, feeling and licking each other.

Heather entered the winners' compartment.

Courtney and Gwen were asleep, side by side. Cody was asleep wrapped in some kind of protective gear he had constructed to keep Sierra away and Sierra was asleep upside down from the chair, she sighed.

_Good, no one noticed I was missing._

Heather smiled. Now she had a dirty little secret, she and Alejandro were defiantly a tornado and a volcano. Totally destructive and totally intimidating.

It was just a one night stand, how bad can this possibly affect their chances of winning?


End file.
